Your memories are hers
by Tifany Kuroso
Summary: Sur une plage, Riku est pensif. Partagé entre son amour pour Kairi et son amitié pour Sora, il ne sait plus que faire. Une nouvelle difficulté s'ajoute lorsque Kairi lui demande des informations sur Xion qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître...


Information fanfiction :

**Titre :** Your memories are hers

**Catégorie :** oneshot

**Genre :** Romance

**Basé sur** Kingdom Hearts. Principalement la fin de KH2 et KH 258/2 Days

**Personnages :** Riku, Kairi, Xion

**Note de l'auteur :**

Kingdom Hearts est l'un de mes jeux préférés. J'aime tout ce qui s'y passe. Je crois bien que c'est l'un des jeux que j'aime dans tout son ensemble. Combat, aventue, histoire, déplacement, romance et spécialement amitié. Même si Sora est une forme de Naruto avec son trop grand coeur qui le rend parfois trop gentil, donc lourd à la fin (je n'aime pas les perso à qui tout réussi ; comme si ça se passait comme ça dans la vie...). En tout cas mon personnage préféré c'est Riku. Et je suis triste de le voir tout seul à la fin. Même si la solitude lui va bien - et honnêtement il n'est pas vraiment seul vu qu'il a Sora et Kairi - j'ai trouvé ça triste que Riku décide de s'écraser devant Sora pour ses sentiments concernant Kairi. Ce qui s'est passé avec Xion était tout aussi émouvant. Voilà d'où est né ma fic. Une petite oneshot KairixRikuxXion qui respecte bien entendu la fin de l'histoire KH2 ainsi que les évènements de KH 258/2 days concernant Xion.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Enjoy !

* * *

**Your memories are hers**

Nouveau matin, nouvelle journée.

Nouveaux tourments…

L'aube, fraiche, revigorante, colorait le ciel d'un rose délicat et la froideur de la nuit se dissipa, emportant avec elle son manteau de noirceur. Les ombres des palmiers s'étendaient, suivant la course d'un soleil levant.

Trop de lumière… Aveuglante. Epoustouflante… Il n'y était pas habitué et gardait la certitude de ne pas mériter cette place au soleil.

Le ciel, étendue infinie de nuances orange et rose, se découpaient à l'horizon, là où l'océan, ligne droite d'un bleu azure, se dessinait. Quelques vagues s'échouaient sur la plage dans une cacophonie familière. Rassurante. La mélodie du rivage qui s'abattait également sur les façades rocheuse de l'île. L'écume s'accrochait au sable avant d'être emporté à nouveau dans la mer. Le vent accompagnait cette litanie, jouant avec ses cheveux argentés. Son regard bleu, comme l'océan, ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette peinture qu'il voyait depuis son enfance. Il serait capable de se la représenter encore même s'il n'était jamais retourné sur l'île. Un rideau forestier de palmier et d'arbres exotiques, des montagnes, une plage de sables fins. Des fruits juteux, colorés, une vieille cabane qui aurait grand besoin d'un bon rafistolage. Peut être s'en occuperait-il si le temps le lui permettait. Une cascade se dessinait dans la façade rocheuse brune et glissait jusqu'à un petit lac dans un vacarme enivrant. L'odeur maritime chatouillait ses narines. Le vent marin caressait sa peau claire. De nombreuses planches de bois faisaient offices de pont, de passerelles ici et là. Un port décorait le tout au bout de la plage de sable blanc.

Un paysage monotone à en pleurer. Fidèle à ses souvenirs. Cette même île, ce même monde, qu'il avait toujours rêvé de quitter. Tout cela paraissait si lointain maintenant...

Qui aurait cru qu'il y a quelques temps seulement, lui, un garçon d'à peine 17 ans, pleins de rêves et d'espoirs, avait tenté d'engloutir le monde dans les ténèbres ? Qui aurait pensé qu'il était prêt à sacrifier ses amis pour posséder un pouvoir bien plus grand – infinie – que la lumière ? Qui l'aurait cru capable de se perdre dans ces ténèbres ? Perdre la lumière, perdre ses amis… ? Certainement pas Sora, son meilleur ami, qui ne voyait en lui qu'un modèle à suivre. Un grand frère prêt à tout pour lui montrer la voie. Un rival à défier, à surpasser. Et un ami cher à protéger… Comment Sora pouvait-il avoir une aussi haute estime de lui ?

Cette pensée soutira un sourire à Riku. Quel idiot ! Parcourir le monde entier, simplement pour le retrouver et le ramener. Lui et sa grande naïveté, sa trop grande gentillesse et son cœur aussi pur que scintillant. Son cœur était grand. Si grand qu'il y a encore quelques jours, il leur a ouvert la porte de la lumière, leur permettant de rejoindre leur monde où les attendait le visage, le sourire qu'ils avaient tant envie de revoir.

Le temps à passer… Riku peinait à se réhabituer à ce climat de calme, de silence et de lumière. Assit sur le grand palmier qui penche, Riku faisait face au paysage. Son regard suivait la trajectoire d'un vol d'oiseau qui parcourrait le ciel. Libre, sans attache, volant où bon leur semblait.

Riku ferma les yeux. Un flot de souvenirs traversa son esprit. Il voyait sans cesse le visage de ses amis. Ensembles. Souriant avec insouciance, confiant et déterminé. Lui les regardait, seul, à l'écart, dans l'ombre. Comme toujours. La solitude semblait faite pour lui. C'est du moins ce qu'il a décidé lorsque Sora lui a demandé de rentrer avec eux, dans leur monde. Une sorte de compromis en échange de son retour vers la lumière. Un retour qui lui était défendu. Comment pouvait-il espérer agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Comme s'il n'avait pas trahis ses amis ? Comme s'il n'avait pas sombré dans les ténèbres pour les adopter et trouver la force nécessaire pour vaincre ses adversaires… ? Même si au bout du compte, il s'en était servit pour défendre ses amis de toutes les menaces – quitte à renoncer à tout jamais à la lumière, à sa vie, à son identité. Oui, c'était noble de sa part. Oui, on pouvait lui attitrer le tire de « sage ». Mais lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroitement de l'eau, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un lâche. Un lâche qui a peur de l'obscurité.

L'humiliation d'avoir été dominé par les ténèbres le tiraillait. Lui tordait l'estomac, lui donnait la nausée. Alors qu'il avait accepté son destin d'errer dans les ténèbres, il a fallu qu'ils le sauvent avec leur sourire et leur pardon ! Lui, Sora et son cœur de lumière. Et elle… Elle qui lui souriait encore malgré tout ce qu'il a fait.

_Riku !_ Appela une voix.

Oui, elle qui persistait à le chercher. Elle qui lui offrait une partie – même infime – de son cœur. Un amour qu'il ne méritait probablement pas. Pas pour avoir manqué de lui arracher son cœur et conduit Sora à devenir un sans-cœur – créatures de l'ombre dénués de cet organe si précieux et qui combattent dans les ténèbres.

Elle appela à nouveau son nom, comme le carillon doucereux d'une église. L'image d'un ange s'interposa alors à son esprit, comme s'il répondait à ce son mélodieux. Douce, rayonnante, joyeuse… Un visage rond, une peau de pêche délicate, les joues rose, les lèvres pleines, une chevelure rougeoyante tombant sur son dos, scintillant sous les rayons du soleil. Un parfum légèrement boisée, allant de paire avec ces fruits magiques qu'elle avalait avec délicatesse – les paopoo auxquels se rattachait la légende de l'amour partagé si deux amants partagent le même fruit. Telle est l'image qui s'imposa à son esprit. Sa voix cristalline s'accordait à ce visage enfantin, innocent et serein ; concurrençant toutes les plus belles princesses du monde. Ce qui est ironique lorsque l'on sait d'où elle vient et qui elle est : une princesse de cœur des jardins radieux. Un nom qui sonnait à merveille, tout comme son prénom, soufflé par la brise de la mer : Kairi.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Riku tourna son regard vers la propriétaire de la voix. Sa silhouette svelte et élancée traversait le pont de bois qui rattachait l'îlot - sur lequel il s'était réfugié, comme à son habitude – à l'île principale. Ses pas sur le bois se confondaient avec chacun des battements de son cœur. Ses cheveux dansaient dans le vent. Comme toujours, un sourire éclairait son visage, dissipant les ténèbres de son cœur solitaire. « Non, pas ça ! »

_J'étais certaine de te trouver là !_ Disait-elle dans un souffle saccadée.

Riku ne put s'empêcher d'être touché en voyant l'adolescente s'appuyer sur le palmier pour reprendre son souffle – un sentiment qu'il s'empressa de contenir. Kairi semblait avoir couru vite et longtemps. Elle cherchait. Elle le cherchait, lui. Rien que lui. Sora ne l'accompagnait pas. Ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Les battements de son cœur eurent quelques ratés avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

_Et ? Que me vaut cette visite inopinée ?_ Demanda Riku sur un ton détaché, bien qu'animé d'une certaine douceur.

Et bien… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça… disait-elle, hésitante, une fois son souffle régulier.

Son visage était dominé par une émotion rare chez elle. Ses sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux bleus avaient alerté Riku. La contrariété ? Non, c'est autre chose. Comme si elle tentait de trouver la solution d'une énigme impossible à résoudre. Des rides creusaient son front, elle paraissait embarrassée.

_Je me suis dit que toi, tu pouvais probablement m'aider…_ Ajouta-t-elle encore indécise, regrettant presque d'avoir quémandé l'aide de son ami.

Cette requête ne manqua pas de l'interroger. Maintenant qu'il était intrigué, Riku invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur le palmier, de sorte qu'il puisse lui faire face. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle se hissa sur ses mains et fit passer ses jambes par-dessus le tronc du palmier. Riku avait tendu une main pour l'aider mais s'était ravisé en constatant que la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle faisait face à l'océan à présent, clair et limpide. Les reflets du soleil levant nuançaient le rougeoiement de sa chevelure rousse et scintillait dans ses iris. Elle souriait face à ce spectacle. Cette nostalgie n'était pas pesante pour elle, au contraire. Cette routine avait un côté rassurant, même si elle était avide d'aventure.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure argenté attendit en silence que son amie organise ses idées. Son visage était traversé par toutes sortes d'émotions contradictoires. Riku détaillait ce visage qu'il aimait regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle était trop scintillante. Trop lumineuse. Aveuglé, effrayé même, Riku reporta à son tour le regard sur le paysage. « Ne me sauvez pas… Laissez-moi dans les ténèbres… ». Poussant un profond soupire d'encouragement, Kairi prit la parole :

_Voilà, tu vas peut être me trouver bizarre, mais… ces temps-ci, je n'arrête pas de voir un visage dans mon esprit. Non. Plutôt une silhouette… comme ceux de l'organisation. Elle me paraît familière mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je me demande si ce n'est pas son souvenir à « elle »._

Kairi laissa peser ses paroles, toujours plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle porta son regard sur son ami, guettant sa réaction. Bien que perplexe, Riku maintenait un visage impassible. Rien ne filtrait. Il n'était qu'un masque de cire. Une poupée qui se voulait sans émotion. Ce qui était difficile lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de ses deux amis. Ne voyant aucune réaction sur le visage de son ami, Kairi poursuivit :

_Toujours est-il que ce visage me hante. Et comme tu es celui qui a eut le plus affaire avec « elle », je me suis dit que tu savais peut être de quoi il retournait._

_Pose ta question._

_Est-ce que le nom de « Xion » te dit-il quelque chose ?_

Un silence lourd et éloquent accueillis ses paroles. Elle n'aurait jamais du être en mesure de se souvenir de cette fille. Pas même de connaître son nom. C'était impossible. Cette fille n'existait pas. Le visage de Riku devint pâle, pensif, troublé. Il cherchait une réponse à lui fournir. Une réponse à une question dont il ignorait lui-même toute l'étendue. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à l'attention de l'adolescente qui souleva ses sourcils en accent circonflexe.

Riku croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et reparti sur l'exploration du paysage qui l'entourait. La mer infinie… Un visage se peignait dans son esprit. Un visage aussi doux que celui de Kairi, bien que plus jeune. Elle était jolie, pour ne pas dire belle. Innocente, insouciante et mêlée à un terrible complot. Un destin funeste l'attendait. Ses cheveux d'ébène marquaient encore ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs que même lui n'aurait pas du avoir. Car cette fille ne devait être. Xion…

Son regard profond l'avait marqué. Sa ressemblance avec son amie était frappante, déroutante. Elle l'avait effrayée. Pas seulement parce qu'elle lui ressemblait. Mais parce qu'elle avait développé la capacité de manier une keyblade. Même si elle s'est révélé fausse… Cette fille était si frêle, si faible… Sa tristesse, son désespoir avait abattue toutes les défenses du garçon. Elles fondaient, une à une, comme neige au soleil, brisant sa carapace de ténèbres et de solitude qu'il avait érigé autour de lui. Si fragile… Comme une poupée de porcelaine. Elle ne savait rien. Il a détruit sa vie pour sauver celle de Sora. Non, c'était son propre choix. C'est elle qui a sauvé Sora…

«_** Parle-moi d'elle. De la fille qui me ressemble**_ ».

« _**Kairi ?**_ »

« **_Oui c'est ça, Kairi_** »

« **_C'est celle qui est importante pour lui. Pour Sora_** »

« **_Sora ?_** »

Cette conversation, comme leur première rencontre, restera graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle était spéciale. Particulière. Et si adorable. Ses souvenirs étaient brouillés, confus. Elle cherchait des réponses. Elle voulait savoir qui elle était. Qui « il » était. Elle voulait connaître son identité. On voulait tous la connaître. Elle avait peur… Riku aussi avait peur. Son regard, masqué derrière un bandeau - pour le protéger de la lumière, l'enfermer dans les ténèbres – ne cessait de dessiner ce visage doux dans sa mémoire. Il avait tant fait pour se défaire de ces sentiments. Et voilà qu'elle les faisait réapparaître, telle une claque violente. Son estomac s'est contracté lorsqu'elle était évanouie dans ses bras. Il la sentait. Xion et Kairi avaient le même parfum. Les mêmes traits dessinaient leur visage. Même leurs voix étaient similaires.

« **_Est-ce que tu me détestes… ? Parce que j'empêche ton ami de se réveiller ?_** »

Cette question était tombée comme un coup de tonnerre. Foudroyante, dur, violente… Son visage désespéré, légèrement renfrogné, alors qu'elle se pelotonnait contre un palmier de l'île du destin, impuissante, les épaules voutées, avait touché Riku en plein cœur. Un coup de couteau bien profond, laissant une trace sanglante, difficile à refermé, même après tout ce temps. Même en sachant qui elle était… Qu'espérait-elle donc ? Qu'il la déteste ? Elle qui était le portrait craché de Kairi ? Elle qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ? Elle qui ne voulait que vivre ? Avoir une identité, une vie à elle… Rire, sourire, pleurer avec ses amis…

« **_Non, je ne te déteste pas… Simplement, je suis triste…_** »

C'était la vérité. Le visage de Xion s'est fait plus triste, plus confus, plus désolée. La tristesse ne lui allait pas du tout. Cette émotion n'aurait jamais dû faire partie de ce visage parfait. Une larme a coulé le long de ses joues. Attendrissante. Une barrière de plus est tombée dans la carapace inviolable de Riku. Son cœur a eut un raté. Le garçon a refreinée son envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras. De la rassurer, de lui murmurer que tout irait bien. Que tout finirait par s'arranger. Car ce n'était pas vrai. Son destin était tout tracé. Sa vie, son existence, dépend de celle de Sora. L'un ne peut vivre en même temps que l'autre…

Contrôlant les tremblements de ses bras, le garçon à la chevelure d'argent a posé une main réconfortante sur la frêle épaule voutée de cette petite chose effrayée, perdue... La fille a sangloté lentement contre lui. Son cœur s'est serré.

A cet instant, il avait prit sa décision : cette fille, il voulait la protéger. Quelle que soit sa décision, il la respecterait et la défendrait au péril de sa vie. Peu importe les ordres de DiZ. Peu importe l'organisation XIII. Peu importe les conséquences. Et peu importe ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour sauver son meilleur ami, jamais il ne ferait de mal à Xion. Sora se réveillera, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Sora ouvrirait les yeux. C'est le serment qu'il s'était fait lorsqu'il a retrouvé son ami, endormi dans cette capsule. Insouciant, faible, sans défense, à la merci de tous les dangers et aux soins de Namine qui rassemblait les fragments de ses souvenirs. Oui, le héro de la Keyblade se réveillerait.

Mais cette fille qui pleurait contre lui, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, s'imprégnant dans le coutumier manteau noir de l'organisation, ne méritait pas de disparaître. Ni de souffrir. Riku était resté là, la regardant pleurer. Evacuer sa tristesse avec un poids terrible sur les épaules qu'il ne pourrait alléger. Son estomac se contractait à chacun de ses soubresauts, de ses tremblements. Il lui demandait d'abandonner ses amis pour sauver son meilleur ami. C'est à ce moment que Riku a comprit à quel point les ténèbres avaient envahis son cœur.

_Riku ?_ L'appela alors Kairi, le ramenant à la raison.

La tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, elle détaillait les traits de son ami, cherchant une réponse à sa question. Cherchant une signification à son visage impassible. Jamais elle ne traverserait cette nouvelle barrière qu'il s'était érigé après avoir tracé son chemin dans les ténèbres.

Etait-ce important pour elle de connaître la vérité au sujet de Xion ? Cette fille n'était plus. Il l'avait perdu, comme il avait perdu Kairi. Il avait tout perdu. Ses amis, leur confiance et la lumière. Il ne lui restait que la solitude.

_Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas me dire ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec une vague déception.

Il réfléchit. S'interrogeant sur ce qui était le mieux pour cette fille qu'il voulait protéger. Oui, Xion lui rappelait décidément trop Kairi – ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant en un sens. C'est pour cette raison que Riku désirait tant la protéger. Qu'il désirait tant l'enlever. C'est parce qu'il pensait pouvoir sauver Kairi. Se racheter de ses fautes. Réaliser les miracles de Sora. Son sacrifice. Lui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier son cœur pour elle. Riku se demanda vaguement s'il aurait été capable d'un tel acte de bravoure. Lui, le lâche qui s'est enfermé dans les ténèbres…

La culpabilité l'envahie soudainement lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune rousse. Elle attendait toujours, ses sourcils soulevée pour marquer son inquiétude, son intérêt difficilement contenu. Comment pouvait-il encore la désirer ? L'attirer vers lui, dans les ténèbres ? L'arracher à la lumière ? La laisser panser ses blessures ? Non, c'était inconcevable. Sora était probablement la personne idéale pour elle. Il le savait. Il l'avait accepté. Plus que ça, il les encourageait. Mais comment se débarrasser de cette jalousie qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur ?

_C'est un peu compliqué de parler de quelque chose qui aurait dû ne jamais existé… Et que je devrais même ignorer_, prononça mécaniquement Riku en fuyant le regard scintillant de Kairi – envoûtant.

Elle n'était plus rien. Ni dans les souvenirs de Sora, ni dans les souvenirs de Kairi. Tout au plus un spectre qui désespère à se faire entendre. Riku l'imaginait se battre pour refaire surface. Se battre pour attirer l'attention de Roxas, le simili de Sora. Ou bien Sora lui-même dont elle faisait partie ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Ainsi, elle aimait la vie à ce point pour affronter le néant ? Ou bien est-ce Sora qu'elle appelait à travers Kairi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Lui et sa lumière aveuglante qui attirait tant de monde...

Riku esquissa un sourire ironique en notant que même lui se faisait toujours piégé. Immanquablement, il était attiré par la lumière de son ami. Cette lumière si vaste qu'elle englobe tout sur son passage, disperse la nuit et le désespoir. Ce n'est pas sa naïveté, ni même leur amitié si forte, qui a poussé Riku à retourner chez lui, mais cette même lumière qui était le centre de tout. Si attirante, si captivante. Reflétant l'espoir et ouvrant les portes de l'avenir. Oui, c'est ce garçon que Xion voulait sauver. Ce garçon qu'elle voyait dans ses souvenirs. Ce même garçon que Kairi est parti cherché à travers le monde, alors même qu'elle avait perdu ses souvenirs. Riku, lui-même, avait cherché ce garçon. Bêtement il l'attendait dans les ténèbres, songeant que, peut être, il saurait le sauver, le tirer des griffes de ses démons. Ce qu'il a fait. C'est pourquoi Riku se trouve en ce moment sur cette île. Car il a su le reconnaître. Alors même que son visage avait revêtu celui de son ennemi, après toutes ses traîtrises, toutes ses erreurs… Sora a pleuré pour lui.

C'est pourquoi il restait à ses côtés. C'est pourquoi il voulait respecter la dernière volonté de Xion : protéger Sora – et Roxas par son intermédiaire. Riku voulait le protéger, rester à ses côtés et parvenir à garder sa lumière intacte, étendre son scintillement partout autour de lui. C'est ce qu'aurait voulu Xion. Namine aussi. Et c'est qui rend Kairi heureuse… Kairi qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Oui, il les aimait tous les deux. Ils les aimaient assez pour les vouloir heureux tous les deux, même si ça signifie les réunir ensembles. Même si ça voulait dire que lui devait souffrir, seul, dans les ténèbres. Jamais le sourire de Kairi n'était aussi épanoui que lorsqu'elle se trouvait aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Riku était persuadé ne pas avoir cet impacte sur elle. Et ce n'était pas plus mal…

_Xion…_ Reprit finalement Riku en détachant chacune de ses syllabes. _Etait à l'instar de Roxas, une partie des souvenirs de Sora. La partie qu'il lui manquait pour se réveiller. La partie la plus importante de ses souvenirs._

Riku se souvenait du désespoir de Roxas, le smili de Sora, lorsqu'il peinait à se souvenir de sa meilleure amie Xion. Elle qui s'était sacrifié pour Sora. Elle qui avait affronté Roxas, son meilleur ami, car l'un ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre survivait. Ils se volaient leur force mutuellement. L'un des deux devait mourir. Xion a choisi son destin par amour pour ses amis… Lorsqu'il a affronté Roxas, Riku n'était pas prêt à ressentir cette sensation. La présence de Xion avait disparu. Elle était morte et en même temps, elle était là, telle une faible flamme à l'intérieur de Roxas. Ils se sont battus tous les trois… C'est à cet instant que Riku a abandonné définitivement la lumière… Inconsciemment ses poings se serrèrent sous la pression.

_Ah bon ?_ L'interrompit Kairi, pensive. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne la connais pas ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu, seulement une ombre et un nom dans ma tête…_

_C'est parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû exister. Elle a été oubliée de tous… Roxas, Sora, même toi…_

_Mais… Toi tu te souviens d'elle… ?_

_Oui… Parce que je l'ai rencontrée._

Riku laissa peser ses mots, faisant comprendre à kairi qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin sur ce point. Ressentant sa douleur, la jeune fille posa délicatement sa main hésitante sur le poignet de Riku. Son cœur eut un raté. Il l'ignora et baissa les yeux sur cette main, détaillait la grâce de ses doigts fins sur sa peau. D'une certaine façon, Riku avait la sensation d'être de nouveau en compagnie de Xion. Non, pas en compagnie de Xion. C'est Kairi. Il a toujours été en compagnie de Kairi. Xion n'était rien de plus qu'une représentation de Kairi. Elle ne pouvait être personne d'autre… D'une voix sourde, il reprit :

_Elle n'a rien à voir avec un simili ou un sans-cœur, elle est autre chose. Elle représente le cœur de Sora d'une certaine manière. La partie de ses souvenirs qui devait impérativement lui revenir._

_Quelle partie ?_

Un silence accueille ses paroles. Il esquissa un sourire. « Comme tu es cruelle… » Songea-t-il avec amertume. Non, ces mots ne sortiraient pas de sa bouche. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire, mais ça n'aurait aucun sens. Peut être devrait-elle le comprendre elle-même. Ou peut être avait-elle déjà comprit au fond de son cœur mais ne parvenait pas à s'en assurer, le formuler avec des mots.

Kairi le dévisageait, patiente, fronçant les sourcils d'incrédulité. Qu'elle était mignonne. A ce point, c'est affligeant. Comment Sora fait-il pour attirer toutes les filles les plus adorables ? Le jeune homme à la chevelure argenté pouffa à sa propre remarque. Kairi appuyait son regard sur le jeune homme, irritée de ne pas avoir de réponse. Mais finalement, elle opta pour un autre sujet pas si éloigné que ça. Tout aussi douloureux et plus difficile à éclaircir aussi :

_A quoi ressemblait-elle ?_

Un rire emporta Riku, accentuant derechef son nœud dans l'estomac. Une douleur poignante qu'il était capable de gérer à présent. Non sans une certaine amertume. « Délicieusement cruelle… » Ironisa-t-il face à une telle innocence. Les fins sourcils de Kairi se soulevèrent d'incrédulité, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette hilarité. Se rendait-elle seulement compte du poids de ses mots ? Ils étaient aussi légers qu'un poignard qu'elle lui plante dans le cœur. Sa perplexité se lisait sur son visage clair.

_Tout dépend des personnes qui la croisent_, répondit-il à contrecœur, toujours enclin à l'hilarité sarcastique qui le saisissait. _Elle est une partie des souvenirs de Sora qui n'avait pas de visage au début. Mais avec le temps, un visage se dessinait sur ses traits. Sans doute parce qu'elle se forgeait une identité. Je pense… que Roxas voyait la même personne que moi._

L'amertume, le regret, la jalousie se mêlèrent dans l'esprit de Riku lorsqu'il s'illustra le visage de Roxas, enclin au désespoir. Vêtu de son long manteau noir, la capuche masquant son visage, comme si lui-même avait renoncé à son identité, Roxas luttait avec sa rage et ses doutes. Sa tristesse de ne pas savoir et sa frustration scintillanr au travers de ses deux keyblades qui l'avait mit lui, Riku, en échec une première fois. L'ayant obligé à devenir cet homme qu'il haïssait de tout son être : le sans-cœur de Xehanort. Oui ce combat reflétait tant de souffrance. Riku qui avait accepté l'idée de se perdre dans les ténèbres. Et Roxas, emprisonné d'un deuil qu'il ne comprenait pas. Car cette fille qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie, qui avait disparue de ses souvenirs, qi s'était sacrifié pour un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas personnellement, n'avait plus de visage. Elle n'était plus rien et il pleurait sa mort, sans savoir pourquoi, ni qui elle était… Elle avait disparu de ses souvenirs, ne faisant office que de fantôme dans son esprit embrumé. Elle, a représentation de Kairi. Son sosie parfait. Avec les mêmes traits, les mêmes expressions. Riku avait suffisamment épié Kairi du coin de l'œil pour la reconnaître entre mille. Et Sora l'aimait tellement que ses souvenirs ont créé le visage de Kairi sur cette créature sans visage. Elle est le reflet des sentiments de Sora. Elle est la partie la plus importante de ses souvenirs, de sa vie et de son cœur.

En cet instant, Riku se senti stupide – presque pitoyable - d'éprouver de telles sentiments pour Kairi. Alors que ceux de Sora, en plus d'être pur et sincère, étaient indiscutables et indéniablement plus fort que toutes les lumières existants sur Terre. Sa lumière est son amour. Comment Rku, un être au cœur sombre et solitaire, pourrait-il rivaliser avec cette clarté aveuglante ?

_Elle était adorable… _Souffla Riku dans un murmure que seul lui pouvait entendre.

Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec la jeune fille. La profondeur de son regard eut le don de faire réagir son cœur qui s'accéléra stupidement. Inconsciemment, sa main s'était approchée du regard de Kairi. Elle ne bougea pas. Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, Riku la laissa pendre dans le vide. Puis, esquissant un rictus gêné et amusé par sa propre faiblesse, la laissa tomber sur le palmier. Kairi ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la gêne dans le regard de Riku. Inclinant le visage pour attraper le regard de Riku qui fixait ses mains, Kairi demanda sur un ton hésitant :

_Qui as-tu vu, toi ?_

Un silence accueillis ses paroles. Son regard troubla légèrement Kairi qui se recula vivement. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, puis il balança ses jambes par-dessus le palmier pour descendre avec nonchalance, comme si la conversation était terminée.

_Va savoir_, dit-il d'un ton neutre mais animé d'une certaine envie de titiller son amie.

_Oh allez Riku !_ Insista Kairi, feignant d'être agacée.

_Elle était têtue comme une mule !_

_Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup !_

Le rire de Riku se mêla à celui de Kairi qui le suivit sur la plage de sable fin. Le soleil éclairait parfaitement l'île, étendant sa chaleur accablante par de longs rayons éblouissant qui brisait sa barrière de solitude et de ténèbres. Non, ce n'est pas le soleil qui lui fait cet effet, c'est eux ! Ses deux meilleurs amis.

Une silhouette se détachait à l'horizon. Un garçon courrait précipitamment dans leur direction, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, empotant toute sa joie avec lui, leur adressant de grands gestes de salut. Kairi répondit à son appel et emboita le pas à Riku. Elle courrait à présent pour retrouver celui qui illuminait, à lui seul, tout leur univers. Ses cheveux châtain en bataille reflétaient les rayons du soleil et sa joie communicative dissipa les restes du voile noir qui obscurcissait les pensées de Riku. Sciemment, il ralenti l'allure, les mains dans les poches, il parcourra le paysage de son regard inquisiteur. La marée montait doucement. Les vagues engloutissaient l'écume qu'elle déposait elle-même à chaque passage. Les rayons du soleil traçaient des reflets sur la surface relativement calme de l'océan. Rien ne manquait à l'appel de ce paysage monotone. A chacun de ses pas dans le sable, Riku laissait une trace de son passage. Une trace de son existence, de sa place au soleil aux côtés de ses amis, si tant est qu'ils le réclament encore.

_Riku !_ Appela la voix enjouée de Sora, comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Les mains de Sora et Kairi s'agitaient dans l'air, l'invitant à les rejoindre. Oui, c'était là qu'était sa place. Entre ces deux êtres si précieux et qui étaient capable de le ramener à la raison lorsqu'il s'égarait. Les matinées comme celles-lui continueront pour lui. Il lui sembla qu'un regard attendrie et reconnaissant était posé sur lui. Un visage qu'il entre-aperçut à travers le regard de Sora. Le souvenir d'une petite fille qui aurait dû disparaître !

Non ! Elle ne disparaîtra pas. Jamais. A l'instar de Roxas, Namine, Axel… Tous ces êtres destiné à être perdu dans l'oublie ne seront jamais effacés tant qu'il y aura des personnes pour se souvenir d'eux. Riku gardera secrètement en lui le visage de cette fille qui lui rappelait un ange. Il sait qu'elle peut disparaître de sa mémoire. Mais tant que Kairi existera, jamais il ne l'oubliera. Elle gardera une place au fond de son cœur.

Nouveau matin, nouvelle journée.

Mais sans tourments...


End file.
